


The Golden Necklace

by HappyKonny



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst maybe? Not really?, Commoner!Mark, Death, M/M, Sad, War Mention, inspired by a song, prince!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyKonny/pseuds/HappyKonny
Summary: "I want to give you something, before you leave", Jack had said. A golden necklace, with a simple, yet beautiful, pendant. A simple plaque with an engraved rose blossom."Take this golden necklace. I gave an enemy death for it", the king had said. Giving his son the necklace Jack had once given to his lover."Take the golden necklace, but please, take me to my love", Jack whispered. And Death took the payment.





	The Golden Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Die Goldene Kette" by Schandmaul  
> It's a german song, the title is the name of the song translated!

Sitting under the stars together, they leaned against the tree they were sitting under. Jack had sneaked out of the castle just for this, to spend the night with his lover, Mark. He was the prince, prince Sean William McLoughlin. And he was in love with Mark Edward Fischbach, a no-name in this kingdom. He wasn't from here, but had traveled from the next kingdom over.  
They had met in the city, during market. Jack had accidentally walked right into Mark and that alone had caused a scene, since everyone knew prince Jack and everyone was shocked how non-chalant Mark was acting. Thanks to that, they had spend their time on the market together, Mark telling Jack about how he had just arrived here the day before, and Jack telling Mark about the city, never once mentioning that he was the prince of this kingdom.

They felt a connection between them, causing them to see each other as often as possible. Jack sneaked out of the castle, they met whenever Jack left the castle, Mark even sneaked into the castle. He once got almost caught as well, which left Jack worried about him, telling Mark not to sneak in again. Their relationship wasn't easy, but they loved each other very much.  
Sitting together under a tree like this wasn't anything new to them. Their fingers intertwined, Jack's head resting on Mark's shoulders, while the latter showed jack specific stars and constellations. It was the night before Mark had to return to his kingdom, return back to his family. He had promised to come back as soon as he could, and now they just wanted to spend the last night they would see each other together.

Jack was shook awake by Mark in the early morning hours, before the sun would rise. He had fallen asleep some time in the night, resting on Mark's lap.  
"You need to get back inside your room", Mark said, his voice soft, while he let his hands run through Jack's hair. He had a smile on his lips, though it was sad.  
"I don't want you to leave", Jack whispered, reaching his hand up to cup Mark's cheek. He didn't want to have Mark leave his side, just like he didn't want to have to hide his relationship with him.  
"I need to go. But I will come back as soon as I can", Mark stopped his hand, letting it rest in Jack's hair, before retracting it, laying it on top of Jack's, on his cheek. They stayed like that for a moment, until Mark gently took Jack's hand away and kissed the back of it.

Jack sat up and stretched a little, while Mark stood up. He offered the prince a hand, smiling gently, which Jack accepted. He let Mark pull him to his feet, holding his hand afterwards.  
"I want to give you something, before you leave", Jack said, and looked through his pockets. Mark watched, curious as to what Jack wanted to give him. The prince pulled something out of his pocket and kept it hidden in his closed fist.  
"Open your hand", he told Mark, who held out his free hand -which wasn't holding one of Jack's- with the palm up. Jack laid his fist on his hand, before opening it. Something cool to the touch fell into Mark's hand, and upon seeing it, it was a golden necklace, with a simple, yet beautiful, pendant. A simple plaque with an engraved rose blossom.  
Mark smiled at the necklace, letting go of Jack's hand to put the necklace on. The pendant rested between his collar bones. Jack smiled at Mark, who smiled back at him, before leaning in and kissing the prince gently.  
"I love it. Thank you, Jack", Mark said, holding Jack now close to himself. The prince leaned against Mark softly, smiling at his love.  
"I'm glad. I love you, Mark", he smiled, kissing Mark again, only parting when neither could breathe anymore.  
"I love you as well, Jack", Mark let go of Jack, his expression falling sad. "We need to part ways now. I promise I will be back sooner than you think", he smiled again at Jack, who smiled sadly back.  
"I'll hold you to that promise".

.

War had broken out. Jack knew his kingdom was strong and he'd be well protected, but he was scared not for himself, not for the people in his kingdom. But for his love, the man that had stolen his heart. Mark, who was resident in the kingdom they were waging war against. And Jack was terrified for his safety, knowing that Mark was in no position to not get pulled into the fights between the kingdoms.  
The kingdom of the McLoughlin's was victorious, and Jack's father returned back to their home, after the last battle. The whole city was ecstatic, celebrating their victory and their king. Only Jack couldn't smile in earnest, for he was still scared for his love.  
Once his father returned, Jack, his siblings, and mother, all rushed to him. They were all glad to see him alive and well, and victorious. The king had brought back small pieces of jewelry for his children, knowing how in love his daughters were with them. And he knew Jack liked necklaces as well, so when he called the young man forward, he smiled at his son.  
"I have something for you as well, Sean", he said, and put something in Jack's hand -it was cool to the touch, probably a necklace. "Take this golden necklace. I gave an enemy death for it", he told his son.  
Jack smiled in return, even if he disliked the thought to get something that belonged to a dead soldier. Once his father took his hand away, Jack could see the golden necklace in his hand. It had a small round plaque as pendant, which he turned around.

Jack's eyes widened as his blood ran cold. The plaque had an engraved rose blossom. Tears welled up in Jack's eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by his family. But before anyone could speak, Jack turned around and ran out of the room, his hand clenched in a fist around the necklace.  
It was Mark's. His father had killed Mark, he had killed the love of his life. Taking the necklace Jack had given Mark before he had departed on that night that seemed so distant already.  
With tears streaming down his face, Jack ran out of the castle, ignoring every solider, every maid, every single person he passed and tried to stop him, tried to ask what was wrong. He ran and cried, mourning the loss of the single person in his life he loved more than anything, more than his family even.

Jack's muscles burned and his lung was screaming to get more air inside of them, when Jack collapsed under a tree. He sobbed openly, curling in on himself, and screamed. No one was around, he was far outside of the city, leaving Jack alone under the sky.  
Once the sun was setting, Jack was still sitting under the tree. His hand hurt from being so tightly clenched all this time, so he carefully opened it. Looking at the necklace in his hand, fresh tears gathered in the prince's eyes, soon falling into his open hand.  
Jack cried out Mark's name, not able to believe that he was dead, that he had died in the war. Jack didn't want to believe that he would never see Mark again, that they were separated forever. Jack didn't want to eventually move on from Mark, he didn't want to fall in love with anyone else. He only wanted Mark.

The prince fell asleep under that tree, and was awoken by the first rays of sunlight. He rubbed his eyes, standing up, ignoring his protesting muscles. He was glad he wasn't out of shape, but trained regularly in the castle. He knew how to wield a sword and shield and could carry out a fight for hours. It had trained him well.  
Jack started walking again, but not back to the city he had come from. He didn't want to return home, to go back to the castle and have to forget about Mark, have to move on. He wanted to find his love, to see his grave. To know he had one, and that he wouldn't be forgotten.

So Jack traveled. Word got out that Jack had gone missing, that his family was in distress, offering a reward for whoever would bring him back home. So Jack had to get a change of clothes and a robe, to hide his face with. He was lucky to have found an understanding person, who gave the needed clothes to Jack without asking for anything in return. He was even fed, before Jack set out to continue his travels.  
Days, Weeks, passed, before Jack found himself in the next kingdom. He knew it was more unlikely to get recognized as the prince of the McLoughlin family here, but he also knew that _if_ he got recognized, it would not end well for him. The war between the kingdoms had just recently ended after all, and it wasn't guaranteed that there weren't people who wished evil upon Jack's family.

It didn't take Jack many days, until he came upon graves. He could clearly see that here had been a battlefield, and the people had been buried here, not knowing who they were or where they were from. A graveyard in a battlefield, filled with so many people that didn't deserve to die.  
Going through the rows of graves, never once stepping where a body would be buried beneath the earth, Jack looked upon the stones. Most of them were nameless, simply stating that a brave man had died in the war and was buried there.  
Jack stopped at a grave, reading its inscription. "Here lies a brave youth, who died in battle". Jack knelt down, his hand reached out to the stone. There underneath it, was a name engraved in the stone.  
"Mark", Jack chocked out, tears streaming down his cheeks once more. He was thanking the gods someone had known his love and had been able to tell Mark's family, had been able to give his gravestone his name.

The prince fell upon Mark's grave, grief once more rocking his body, sobs escaping his throat. He was truly dead, and they would never meet again. They were separated by the means of life and death, Jack in the world of the living, while Mark was gone, now in the world of the dead, in the afterlife.  
But Jack didn't want to be separated from Mark. From his one and only, true, love. So he laid on top of Mark's grave, awaiting death. He had been weak and sickly, thanks to his long and exhausting journey, in which Jack hadn't been able to eat or sleep properly. So once death arrived, Jack was smiling softly.  
"Take the golden necklace, but please, take me to my love", Jack whispered, the golden necklace laying in his open hand. It was all he wished for, to be rejoined with his love, with Mark.  
And when Jack's eyes fell fully closed, and when his last breath left his body, the light weight of the necklace in his hand vanished.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I was inspired by the song to write this.  
> I hope y'all like this sad fic :D


End file.
